Ghost of You
by Little Miss Spaz
Summary: SONGFIC! Years after the Doomsday Paris afair, Max is the new Taylor Swift. She writes a song for Fang. BASED OFF OF MY FAVE SONG, Ghost of You by Selena Gomez! And Get it Right from Glee! And at least 2 other songs, maybe more! R&R!
1. Ghost of You

**I have finally succeeded! After months of planning, I, 7, have kidnapped Fang! And he's tied up next to me right now!**

**Fang: Okay. This is weird.**

**Me: There you have it! My success! And he's reading my story and giving me pointers on what he'll say!**

**Fang: You know, Max would never...**

**Me: POETIC LICENSE! AND YES SHE WOULD!  
**

**Well, here we go. A songfic. For MR. Clap if you never want to read anything that says lemons again!**

* * *

Well, after these years, I'm sitting down with a guitar I learned to play, and a singing voice I never knew I had, writing a song about how sad I am about Fang. Yeah. I've been reduced to a winged Taylor Swift.

Paris was beautiful. I only wish I had my first perfect other half to go through it with me. The second other half is currently learning how to not sneak up on me.

Strumming on the guitar, I start getting inspiration for a little song. Taking out my almost-full notebook, and turning around to make sure Dylan isn't nearby, I start writing the words.

Every day, for weeks, I write in my little notebook. The pencil is sharpened frequently, and meals are often skipped. Pouring my heart into this. I get up in the middle of the night and write in words. I neglect my appearance, and one day, sitting on the roof, it's done. My work is done. I go back to reality to reward myself with a brownie, and find Dylan expired on the floor. Good riddance.

After eating said brownie, I sit down and decide to sing my whole song to the world. I go back onto the roof, hit the first couple chords, and start singing.

_Turned my back to the door _  
_Feel so much better now _  
_Don't even try anymore _  
_Nothing left to lose _

_There's a voice that's in the air _  
_Saying don't look back nowhere _  
_There's a voice that's always there _

The whole world stops for a moment. The tears start falling.

_And I'll never be quite the same as I was before _  
_These parts of you still remains _  
_Though it's out of focus_

_Your just somewhere that I've been _  
_And I won't go back again _  
_Your just somewhere that I've been _

I hate him for doing this to me. I'm going to kill him when time is up.

_I'm breathing in, breathing out _  
_Ain't that what its all about? _  
_Livin' life crazy loud _

_Like I have the right to _  
_No more words in my mouth _  
_Nothin' left to figure out _  
_But I don't think I'll ever break through _  
_The ghost of you_

After I finish the chorus, I start crying even more.

_And I'll never be like I was the day that I met you _  
_Too naive, Yes I was _  
_Boy, that's why I let you in _

_Wear your memory like a stain _  
_Can't erase or numb the pain _  
_Here to stay with me forever_

It's true. I can't get rid of the pain. And he'll always stay with me.

_Breathing in, breathing out _  
_Ain't that what it's all about? _  
_Livin' life crazy loud _

_Like I have the right to _  
_No more words in my mouth _  
_Nothing left to figure out _  
_But I don't think I'll ever break through _  
_The ghost of you _

No time for tears. I jump right into the bridge.

_One of these days _  
_I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming _  
_One of these days I pray that I'll be over over over _  
_you _  
_One of these days I'll realize that I'm to tired of _

_Feelin' confused _  
_But for now there's a reason _  
_why you're still here in my heart _

The pause leads to more tears. I pull myself together for the refrain.

_Breathing in, breathing out _  
_Ain't that what it's all about? _  
_Livin' life crazy loud _

_Like I have the right to _  
_no more words in my mouth _  
_Nothin' left for me to doubt _  
_That I don't think I'll ever break through _  
_The ghost of you _

I let silent tears fall for the last words.

_Breathing in , breathing out... _  
_Breathin' in, breathin' out.. _  
_Like I have the right to _

_No more words..in my mouth _  
_Nothin' left to figure out _  
_But I don't think I'll ever break through... _  
_The ghost of you_

I end, and just sit there, imagining a crowd or something. Maybe the inspiration for the song. A single pair of hands clapping is heard.

"Great. Glad I can make you famous. Like you need that."

I turn to see a sarcastic smile on said inspiration. I pick up the guitar, and I'm about to smash it, when Fang comes out of the shadows and kisses me. Like nothing's happened.

"How can you do that?" I ask. He looks at me questioningly. "How can you come back, after all these years, kiss me, and expect me to take you back?"

He shrugs. "I never left. Dylan was just always around when I stopped by."

Now I lose it. "WHO GIVES A CRAP ABOUT DYLAN! HE'S DEAD NOW!"

He shrugs gain. "I know."

"How?"

"Iggy."

We stand there silently for a while. About now, I decide to go back through the window into my room.

"You can come if you want."

Fang follows me in, puts my guitar a safe distance away, and kisses me again. Subconsciously, my arms go around his neck, and soon we're in my happy place. The happy place where it's just me and Fang, and no one bothers us. Until Nudge comes in.

"OH MY GAWSH! FANG'S BACK? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BACK? We've all missed you, while you were gone, Iggy and Ella hooked up, and I met this nice guy named Lucas, and Gazzy even is dating a girl named Georgia. Angel is too young to date, so she stays home. Oh, and Max, I just found Dylan dead on the kitchen floor. What should I do? Chuck him out the window?"

I close the door to silence the Nudge channel, and go back to my happy place.

**

* * *

Fang: Max has a happy place?**

**Me: Yes. That's why you shouldn't leave.**

**Fang: I've been unaware this whole time...**

**Me: Review! Maybe I'll let you borrow Fang for a day! You know you want to! Because some of you are crazier than me!**

**Fang: Wit. People are crazier than you? DON'T REVIEW! I BEG YOU!**

**Me: Shut up, Fang. If you're under my roof, you'll live by my rules. Anywho, review!  
**


	2. Get it Right

**Hello! I know I said one-shot, but I just wanted to add on. Maybe I'll make a real story of this. IDK. As always. R&R.**

So, after the bestest night with Fang _ever_, (no comments from the peanut gallery) I went downstairs to find yet another note with my name scrawled on it. Exactly the same as before.

Starting to cry again, and going upstairs to get my guitar and notebook, I sit down to play a sad song from a couple years ago, the one I wrote two months after saving the world.

_What have I done?_  
_ I wish I could run_  
_ Away from this ship going under_  
_ Just trying to help_  
_ Hurt everyone else_  
_ Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

Like it wasn't before. But it's worse now. He broke his promise _again_. Next time, I won't be so forgiving.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_ And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_ Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_ I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_ But how many times will it take? _  
_ Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right?_  
_ To get it right?_

_Can I start again,_  
_ with my faith shaken?_  
_ Cause I can't go back and undo this_  
_ I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_  
_ But if I get stronger and wiser_  
_ I'll get through this_

Yeah, right. Look how this turned out last time.

_ What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
_ And all that you touch tumbles down!_  
_ Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_ I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_ But how many times will it take? _  
_ Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_ So I'll throw up my fists,_  
_ Throw a punch in the air,_  
_ And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_  
_ Yeah, I'll send out a wish_  
_ Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_  
_ That finally someone will see how much I care!_

I stop playing my guitar and raise my fist just to get into the mood for the final refrain.

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_  
_ And all that you touch tumbles down!_  
_ Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_ I just wanna fix it somehow!_  
_ But how many times will it take?Oh!_  
_ But how many times will it take to get it right?_

Setting down my guitar, the tears fall again and again and again.

_"Thanks, Fang. You've turned me into a pile of mush."_

Something creeps up behind me. I just sit there.

"PSYCH!" yells a voice.

I turn just in time to catch Fang's stomach with my fist. He falls in pain, and I set myself to kicking him in the side repeatedly.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? AS IF IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME ONCE, NOW YOU TREAT IT LIKE SOME KIND OF JOKE!"

After he starts moaning in pain, I top and lean down to look him in the eye. "You pull something like that again, and I will give you a Peruvian necktie. Know what that is? It's when I slit your throat and pull your tongue through the hole."

He gives me a pained "I'm sorry. It was Iggy's idea. Honest. And a Peruvian necktie is a martial art move."

After smacking him across the face, I lean in and whisper in his ear. "You're going to pay for this."

"How?"

"You have to kiss me like there's no tomorrow, and be my slave for 3 weeks. Any objections?"

He shakes his head and leans in. I can tell I will get no sleep tonight.

**Switching the rating to T. Just to keep little minds pure.**

**I had a great idea for a story that I might try. Just thinking. Stared it in a notebook.**

**Fang: Do I have to eat all the pasta?**

**Me: Yes. Now shut up and go work on your apology letter. I'm not taking him to Max until he writes a letter saying how sorry he is. If he doesn't get it done by his scheduled return date, I'm shipping him off to go live at Wings' house with King Squirrel and his band of Elf people.**

**REVIEW FOR THE CHILDREN!**


	3. White Horse

**I know I said this was a one-shot, but I have so many songs I want to share that kind of inspire, and tell me to forget Joe and get on with life. So, here's the next part.**

Well, after a ton of pleading, I'm performing in a song-writing competition. I dug through my notebook, and finally found a song from right after Fang left, exactly three days after Total and Akila's wedding.

The day of the competition, I'm surrounded by girls in mini-skirts and tank tops chatting, while I stand aside in my jean jacket (wings are hard to hide). After a few pretty good performances, I hear the Head Judge say "Maxine Hart."

I grab my guitar, and walk onto the stage. Getting a nod, I strum on the guitar as I start a song I never meant the world to hear.

_Say you're sorry_  
_ That face of an angel comes out_  
_ Just when you need it to_  
_ As I pace back and forth all this time_  
_ 'Cause I honestly believed in you_  
_ Holding on,_  
_ The days drag on_  
_ Stupid girl_  
_ I should have known, I should have known_

_ That I'm not a princess_  
_ This ain't a fairytale_  
_ I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_ Lead her up the stairwell_  
_ This ain't Hollywood,_  
_ This is a small town_  
_ I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_ Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_  
_ To come around._

_ Baby I was naíve,_  
_ Got lost in your eyes_  
_ I never really had a chance,_  
_ My mistake, I didn't know,_  
_ To be in love you had to fight to get the uppper hand_  
_ I had so many dreams about you and me._  
_ Happy endings_  
_ Now I know_

_ I'm not a princess_  
_ This ain't a fairytale_  
_ I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_ Lead her up the stairwell_  
_ This ain't Hollywood,_  
_ This is a small town_  
_ I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_ Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_  
_ To come around._

_ And there you are on your knees_  
_ Begging for forgiveness,_  
_ Begging for me_  
_ Just like I always wanted,_  
_ But I'm so sorry_

_ Cause I'm not your princess_  
_ This ain't our fairytale_  
_ I'm gonna find someone, someday_  
_ Who might actually treat me well._  
_ This is a big world,_  
_ That was a small town_  
_ There in my rear view mirror,_  
_ Disappearing now._  
_ And it's too late for you and your White Horse_  
_ Now its too late for you and your White Horse_  
_ To catch me now._

_ Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh_  
_ Try and catch me now_  
_ Oh_  
_ It's too late_  
_ To catch me now._

I walk off without a word. Suffering through two songs about going in circles looking for a dog and looking in a mirror, the judges talk. The Head Judge stands, and he announces the winners.

"In third place, we have Miss Cornelia Frank, and her song Yours." A tiny little black-haired girl walks and and grabs the certificate with a smile.

"In second place, Mr. Tim Marvin, and his song, Someday I'll get Revenge. Up walks some guy with brown hair, obviously a football player, and he accepts it with a cheer. His song was good, so I can tell I didn't win. I start to walk away.

"And our first place winner is the lovely Miss Maxine Hart, and her song White Horse."

Nudge cheers as I walk up to get the certificate and the cash prize of $200. Walking offstage dazed, I look up to see a grin in the shadows.

"Not bad, Maxine. Not bad at all."

I give him a huge smile back. "Thanks, F-Nick."

Flying home, I smile as I think of how this all started with a guitar I learned to play, and a singing voice I never knew I had, writing a song about how sad I am about Fang.

**RNR!**


	4. Falling to Pieces

**Fang was mailed home yesterday.**

**I'm a liar. I said I was done. Yet here I am, writing yet another chapter to a story I meant to be a one-shot. RNR, so the madness can stop.**

MAX'S POV:

I come home from flying by myself and go into the door. I start heading up to my room, but as I pass by Fang's room, I hear something that sounds suspiciously like my guitar. I open the door a little to look inside, and there he is, playi my guitar, and singing a song.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

He's written this song, I can tell. When? I'm guessing from about Paris time, in the week after. I can tell by some references, and by how he is relating to us.

_Her best days are some of my worst,_  
_She'll find a man and a man who's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even_  
_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, and_  
_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

Okay, so now I'm getting emotional. Does he really feel that way? Why was I such a jerk?

_They say that things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise word's gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even ohhhh_  
_And what am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yea x2_  
_I'm falling to pieces x2_  
_(I'm still alive but the other one's leaving_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

Now I'm sobbing. Did he really think that I loved Dylan? Was I really acting that way?

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_you took his suitcase - I took the blame_  
_Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains_  
_Oh cause you left me with no love in order to my name_  
_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break no it don't break no it don't break even_

Trying to keep quiet so I can hear the rest of the song, I swallow my tears and listen.

_And what am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces yeah x2_  
_I'm falling to pieces x2_  
_(I'm still alive but the other one's leaving.)_  
_('Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh it don't break even no,ohh_  
_it don't break even no, ohh_  
_It don't break even no_

He finishes his song, and starts going to put my guitar back in it's case to return to my room. Now, my big mouth gets in the way.

"Did you really feel that way? I didn't know I was acting like such a jerk. Did you think I was in love with Dylan? Is that it?" I'm rambling. He just shrugs.

"Got used to it and knew I would have to fight to get you back."

And the waterworks overflow again. Now, he puts his arms around me, and just lets me cry.

"He got time while I got freedom. 'Cause when a heart breaks, well it don't break even." I sing quietly.

"Heals up just fine." I add, and then I start thinking about how to punish him for stealing.

**Liar here. Hope you liked it. Just started singing this in class one day, and Joe joined in. BUT THE HECK WITH JOE! HE DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP TO THE DANCE!**

**I did however dance with Fred. Fred has a real name, but this is so my friend can't identify him right away. Because they would harass me for betraying Joe or something. But we danced, and made up words to songs, and had a really good time. And Fred, if you're reading this, thanks for the great night.**

**Yes, Fred reads some of my stories. Oh well.**

**Review, so the insanity can stop.  
**


End file.
